Beginning of Something New
by sagemodebeast
Summary: 165 years before Shinji and the others were exiled, a young soul came into the Rukongai, years later he met a young Kisuke Urahara and Yourichi Shihōin, then went into 2nd division with them. From there canon. Terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As you can guess I'm starting my own bleach fanfic with my original character. See I've been reading some good bleach fanfic so I decided to make one of my own**

**Prologue: Start to A New Beginning**

**165 years before past arc**

Icy cold wind breeze in a chilling night of winter in Phoenix, Arizona. Some workers drive home after a long day at their jobs, some are heading straight to their night shift. One teenager awaits at a bus stop near his school, barely getting out from his evening classes.

He stands at 5'2 weighing about 125lbs. Dark-skinned with black wavy hair, brown eyes, just your everyday average teen, except he isn't exactly normal. Ever since he could remember he could see the souls of the dearly departed, he doesn't know how or why he could see them but since then he made it mission to help them find peace.

The young teenager stared ahead waiting for a bus, his patience is running thin. He interlocked his fingers and rested in chin. He let out a sigh. "Damn buses always running late." He muttered in a annoyed tone. Soon after a few minutes the bus had finally came into few. "About damn that bus came, I was about the just go home walking." he sighed in obvious relief in not having to go walking.

he boared the bus, paying the amount of fee and took his sit close to the back. He sat silently, watching the scenery pass through the window of the buss. Soon he arrived to his destination. The young teenager signal for the bus to stop and got off. He stood there for a few moments and shook his head and began walking towards his home.

he walked in silence, the occasional barking of a dog heard off in the distance, police sirens. Suddenly a unnatural roar was heard not far from his place. "What the hell?! That was near my house! " he exclaimed before breaking to dead run towards his home. When he arrived he saw something that might haunt him for a long time.

there standing in front of his now broken home is what could describe a monster. It stood tall, with a hole on the middle of its chest, it's mask was a different matter. The color was white, it's eyes mere pitch black with the iris golden yellow. He stood frozen in fear. He couldn't see the attack coming, the monster's clawed pierced right through his chest. Knocking his soul right out of his body.

'What the hell' he thought to himself as he examine his spiritual body and looks at the body in front of him. 'Am I dead?' He was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, everyone else would be scared, but he isn't just anyone since that monster came looking for him but still killed off his family.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" A voice from behind him murmur. A blue blas of energy pass by him and hit the monster's masked destroying.

A sad sigh was heard from behind him. "I didn't make it in time." An elderly voice said, the young teen spun around and saw an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray shihakushō with a white haori over it. The young teenager tilted his head to the side, curious about this old man.

"Sorry, but who are you old man?" He asked curiously, said old man chuckled at the question.

"I am Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of 6th Division the Gotei 13." He introduced himself. "What about you young man?" he aske, the young teenager rubbed his head sheepishly.

"My Name is Masanori Matsumura." Replied the now identified teen.

Ginrei gave the teen a small smile. "Now I'm going to perform a konso, you human know it as passing on. I know you wI'll go far in Soul Society, for you is heaven, well not exactly but you'll find out." He drew his zanpakutō from it's sheath and turned it so the hilt faces forward. "I hope to see you again in under better circumstances." He tapped Masanori'a forehead.

Masanori glowed and started sinking until all he left behind was a black butterfly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Enter Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin!**

Voices were the first thing Masanori heard when he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes but everything blurry, he prompt himself on elbows, his vision clears. Before stood two people, one is a young girl that looks in her late teens, a slender dark-skinned, golden colored eyes and short purple hair. She is wearing what appeared to be close to ninja uniform except it is backless and sleeveless.

The other person that is next to the girl is a young teen guy lean-built with light skin and grey eyes. His hair is messy and light blonde, with strands framing either side of his face and between his eyes. He is wearing what appears to be a black shihakushō with tabi socks and sandal.

Masanori looked at them for moment. "Who are you two?" he asked curiously. He tilted his head slightly.

The male of the duo answered him. "Hello I'm Kisuke and the beautiful woman beside me is my dear friend Yoruichi." he bowed dramatically. Masanori stared at the slightly insane guy. Yoruichi smacks Kisuke upside the head.

"Stop scaring the guy idiot." She said before turning back to Masanori, ignoring Kisuke, who had a large lump on his head, anime tears running down his face.

"So kid what's your name?" Yoruichi asked, a hand on her hip.

"Masanori Matsumura." He replied, a red tinge dusted his cheeks. Kisuke saw the barely noticeable blush on Masanori's cheeks.

Kisuke grinned, finding Masanori reaction amusing. "My, is that I blush I see?" He asked teasingly. Masanori blushed increased. Making his face resembling a tomato if it wasn't for his wavy back hair.

"You can't really blame me for that, she is a very beautiful woman." He retorted, Kisuke stayed quiet, he really couldn't disagree with him on that. Yoruichi cheeks flush slightly before smacking Masanori and Kisuke.

"Shut it both of you!" The Shihōin heiress glared at both them, making them shiver. They nodded vigorously. She smirked in triumph before turning serious, the same with Kisuke and Masanori.

"So how did you come here inside the seireitei?" Yoruichi asked. Masanori only shrugged.

"I'm not sure how I got here. All I remember that I was killed by what you guys would call a hollow."Kisuke and Yoruichi shared a look with each other before looking back at the young soul. "What can you remember?" he asked. "Usually recent soul don't remember much about when they were alive."

Masanori tilted his head to the right slightly before nodding. "I remember heading home from school. It was late in the afternoon. I had this feeling of dread that something was wrong. " he missed the look on Kisuke's face. "I arrived home. I found it destroyed, blood everywhere."

**Flashback: Masanori's Death**

_Masanori ran towards his home, he had this bad feeling almost all day, only now it's stronger. He halted and stared at the carnage in front of him. The air smelled of fresh blood._

_"Mother! Father! Ryūko!" Masanori cried. Pain and sorrow filled the air, suffocating him. A sudden pressure filled the surrounding area. 'What is this feeling.' he thought. 'It's so heavy.' A monster suddenly appear right in front of Masanori._

_"I found another tasty soul." It said in a menacing voice. I stood paralyzed in fear, I willed my body to move but it wouldn't respond. When it did, it was too late._

_One it's sharp claw went through his chest. Masanori felt pain course through his body, he looked down and was instantly confused about what happened. He looked up and saw the same monster. Before he could move this time he heard a voice behind him._

_"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!_"

**Flashback End**

"That's when someone came. He told him that he was Ginrei Kuchiki." Kisuke and Yoruichi's eyes widen when they heard the name. Masanori noticed their reaction immediately. "So you two know who I'm talking about?" he asked. Yoruichi and Kisuke nodded.

"Can you guys tell about this Soul Society?" Masanori asked. Kisuke thought for a moment before he nodded. He started from the very beginning. He talked about the formation of the Soul Society, the founding of their Academy. He then started to explain about the Gotei 13 and their division, including the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō.

"And that's about it." Kisuke said. Masanori stayed silent the whole time, not saying a single word. After a few moments he spoke up again. "I have decided to go to Shin'ō Academy, but not yet. There's certain things that I want to do before I start the Academy." Masanori said before turning and walking off.

Kisuke was intrigued about the young soul in front of him. He could sense strong spiritual pressure from him, he knows that Masanori will become a strong Shinigami one day. He was brought out of his musing by Yoruichi. "Where are your going?!" She asked. Masanori stopped before glancing back into her eyes. Dark brown stared at the gold colored eyes.

"That's..." Masanori said slowly. "For me to know and for you to find out." He finish in a sing-song voice before running off. Kisuke and Yoruichi stared at the spot Masanori occupied just now before bursting into laughter.

Yoruichi was the first to recover, still giggling. "I think that things are about to get interesting, eh Kisuke?" she asked her long time friend. Kisuke chuckled and nodded his confirmation.

"I quite agree Yoruichi, I quite agree." He replied.

**With Masanori**

Masanori stopped running after a while, he had left the place known as the seireitei. He is not sure exactly what to do now. He didn't formulate any plans besides training of course. He sighed before continuing walking towards an unknown destination.

Starting a new life. A life of a Shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Shin'ō Academy!**

It's been two years since Masanori had died and came to Soul Society. It's been two years since he met Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. The two of them invited another childhood friend of theirs, Tessai Tsukabishi. Masanori started train on his own whenever he wasn't with the three friends. Yoruichi and Kisuke were beginning to suspect that he was up to something. In a way he was, but it's nothing terrible. Masanori started to train in the physical aspects before training his spiritual energy. He wants to become strong so he could protect the souls of either dead or living.

Ever since Kisuke has told him about the Soul Reaper and their job, he wanted to help the souls of living and dead. He wants to protect the living because he doesn't want others to suffer the same fate as him. He chose to go into the Academy after the two years. The first year he worked on his physical training, building his natural speed, strength, and stamina. In these second year he started working on hiding and controlling his spiritual energy. Masanori wanted to join the second division.

**Present Time: 1st district of Rukongai**

A tall young man walked towards the entrance of a prestigious Academy alone. He has long black wavy hair styled in a high ponytail, chin length bangs, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. He entered them academy doors and went inside. Noises filled the hallway of the academy. Every door he had passed there was noise, he soon arrived to his destination. The chattering quiet down quickly, people stared at him. Women looked on with what appeared to be lust in them, men found themselves jealous quickly.

Before anyone could started acting after their shock, a shinigami entered the room along with two others. "Hello, everyone. Me and my companion will test you to see which class you'll be placed in. Advance or regular." The male shinigami. The noise in the classroom suddenly increased. The other too went and passed around papers. Soon pencils were heard all over the room. Soon everyone was were done with their written test.

They started calling people into another room to see about their spiritual energy. The examiners finally reached a certain name. "Masanori Matsumura! " Silence regained inside the room. Everyone turned and looked at the young man that stood up. Their eyes followed him until he reached the other room. The three examiners were seated next to each other.

"Now, how we are going to do this very simple. We want you to do is channel your spiritual energy into that orb." One of the examiners threw a white sphere at Masanori, who caught it. "You do know how to channel spirit energy?" He asked Masanori, who nodded silently. The examiner grinned. "Now channel your energy then." He instructed.

Masanori obeyed silently. Channeling a miniscule amount of his spirit energy. A powerful pressure pressed against the three shinigami, surprising them greatly. A large sphere in cased Masanori. The three shinigami gaped in shock. Masanori rubbed his neck sheepishly.

One of the women whistled. "That's one strong spiritual pressure." She said softly in slight awe. The others could only nodded in agreement. They shook themselves from their shock. "Now then." The same person said, clearing her throat. "We will give you your class schedule tomorrow. That was your conclusion of the test." She stood up and nodded at him with a smile.

Masanori smiled in returning before turning around to leave the room. He stopped outside the exam room to take a look at his potential classmates. He sighed in exasperation, noticing the looks of lust coming from the women's direction. He ignored everyone and decided to leave everyone be.

**Next Morning**

Everyone arrived the next morning. Some were excited to start their class, not caring which they are in. Some are nervous or afraid of where they will be put in, while most don't care. Masanori is part of the "doesn't care" category. All he is interested are in the classes and what he could learn in them.

Soon all the students received their classes. Some were disappointed while the others were happy and excited. Masanori looked at his schedule and was satisfied with the classes. He was in advance class. His first class will be Zanjutsu, next would Kidō, following Hakuda. After lunch is Hohō. He found most of this abilities interested, but chose to focus more on Hohō, Hakuda and Zanjutsu.

Masanori search for a style of unarmed combat that is from the world of the living. Since he doesn't have a Zanpakutō yet. Hohō, he decided to try and build his natural speed a bit more before starting anything of high speed, maybe he could as Yoruichi for pointers. For the rest of the month he has been studying the theory of Kidō, Hadō and Bakudō. Everyone in the class a tabbed him a prodigy. It annoyed greatly. Rumors has spread throughout the Seireitei. Soon they reached to two particular people.

**2ND Division, Captain's Office**

Yoruichi and Kisuke haven't changed much since they have last seen except maybe they were now in different position. Yoruichi now holds the commander-in-chief of the and Captain of the 2nd Division. Kisuke is now 3rd division and commander of the punishment corps. They're both in a room, drinking a sauce of sake. They sat in silence.

Kisuke broken the silence. "That kid is something else." he said, taking a sip. Yoruichi nodded in agreement. They haven't seen Masanori in a year since he left the Seireitei. Yoruichi has taken to teasing him, enjoying making him embarrassed, while Kisuke watched the whole thing in amusement. That one year they had together was fun, including Tessai.

"I told you he'll make things interesting." Kisuke said, smirking at Yoruichi, who gained a tick mark, bashing him on his head. Kisuke groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for being smart with me." Yoruichi said annoyed with Kisuke's antics. "Now." She spoke up, ignoring Kisuke's wailing. "You think we'll should recruit him?" Kisuke suddenly ceased his self-misery, expression serious.

"I think we should. Have you heard about it." Kisuke asked, Yoruichi sat up straighter.

"Heard about what?" She asked confused. Kisuke explained about some souls missing. Yoruichi shook her head in negative.

"I see." Was Kisuke's reply. A comfortable silence regain between them.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass." Yoruichi said. Kisuke nodded. They soon chatted about random things that they did or about the times they spent with Masanori. A knock was heard on the door, interrupting them. "Come in!" The female captain called. A young woman came into the room. The woman is a relatively petite with gray eyes and black shoulder length hair (Cannon).

"Yoruichi-sama, a messenger arrived to let you know about a captain's meet is being called." A young woman said formally. Yoruichi sighed exasperated before standing up. She walked next to the young woman before looking back at Kisuke.

"Don't destroy the place while I'm gone Kisuke." Yoruichi said, looking back over her shoulder. Kisuke merely grinned and waved her off. Yoruichi rolled her eyes in exasperation before leaving. The young woman glared at him before following after Yoruichi.

The walk towards the first barracks was silent until Yoruichi spoke to the younger woman. "What have I told you about being formal with Suì-Fēng?" Suì-Fēng didn't say anything for a few moment

"But Yoruichi-sama, it would be disrespectful by the greeting you formally." Suì-Fēng only rolled her eyes that. Walking the rest of the distance in silence.

**With Masanori**

Masanori stood in front of the Academy, along with the rest of his classmates. He received a notice that they will receive their Asauchi, a nameless Zanpakutō that they give out to beginners. Soon classes started up again with Masanori once again doing well. This continues on to the next few months.

**One Year Later: Graduation Day!**

Exactly one year has passed since Masanori entered the Academy. In that one year he has been doing so well that the teacher knew that they couldn't be with his classmates since he was so advanced. So Masanori decided that the six-curriculum just would hinder him.

Masanori stood along with six year students that have graduated along with some fifth year. All the graduates stood next to each other, waiting to receive their own Asauchi for which division they would be joining. Everyone was called for asked for their division. Some went to 11th, 3rd, and 13th division. A few of them into the Kidō or the Onmitsukidō. Soon they called Masanori, he decided to join the second division. He knew two pair of people that would be excited to see him again.

Masanori smiled, thinking about what Yoruichi and Kisuke were doing at this time.


End file.
